


Not Such a Sacrifice

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the swapping challenge over at bsg_kink. The prompt here was "Dee proposed to Billy." What might have happened if Dee showed her ass before Billy proposed and, with Laura's help, he decided she was not the one for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such a Sacrifice

Billy had no idea where he planned to go after he slammed the door to the Ward Room with a defiant thud but he set a quick pace through the long corridor, trying not to remember that he’d first met Dee because of his unfamiliarity with these very halls.

Instead, he replayed the conversation he’d just had with the president. She’d certainly meant well when she told him she thought Dee might have feelings for Lee Adama; he recognized how Laura Roslin’s tone changed when she switched from “president” to “surrogate mother.” But something about the way she said ‘Captain Apollo’ with such reverence while delivering the news pissed him off and he was telling her to figure out which Adama she wanted to frak and to stay out of his business before he could reconsider the words or who they were directed at. The look on her face, shocked and hurt and yet disturbingly serene, would be an image that would stay with him for a long time.

“Hey, Billy.”

He suppressed a groan when he heard his girlfriend’s voice but failed to reign in his gasp when he looked up to see that she and Lee Adama had fallen in step beside him. Ten minutes ago he would have seen two colleagues walking together to wherever they needed to be. Now he scrutinized both their faces, looking for signs of guilt or perhaps an indication they were heading to or coming from some sort of tryst. The thought of the pilot’s hands on Dee’s soft skin made his stomach churn.

Before he could return the greeting, Lee Adama was struggling to keep his balance as a blur of blonde hair appeared over his shoulder. Lee quickly deployed some complicated move Billy could only assume came from boxing to dislodge the rebellious pilot’s legs from around his waist. He laughed as his hands found Starbuck’s hips to settle her firmly on the floor.

“What the hell was that for?”

Starbuck giggled and squirmed under Lee’s grip. Neither seemed to remember they had an audience.

“Helo’s setting up a card game. I’d like the privilege of kicking your shapely ass again.” She wriggled her eyebrows in the direction of the rec room.

Billy chanced a glance at Dee. It was impossible to miss the tightness of her jaw and the look of barely concealed rage in her eyes. He was so involved with processing the meaning of both that he was the one knocked off balance when she launched an assault of her own, locking her arms around his shoulders and catching his lips in a deep kiss.

His traitorous body automatically responded when she began grinding her hips against him. The display was so inappropriate and so uncharacteristic of Dee that even the two pilots were rendered speechless.  
“Come on, Billy. I have plans for your shapely ass too.”

She reached around to grab a handful before taking his hand and pulling him into what he assumed to be a storage room a few feet away. He followed, too surprised to notice the pointed look she shot at Lee, whose mouth was practically hanging open, before slamming the door.

She wasted no time in pushing Billy up against the bulkhead and reaching for his belt. She found the zipper and slipped the pants from his waist, palming his cock through his boxers.

“Dee, I,,,.” he began to object before his penis got other ideas but was silenced by Dee’s hand covering his mouth.

“Shut up and frak me.”

Sex with Dee, the few times it had actually happened, had never been like this. In fact, Billy spent not a small amount of time worrying about how she approached it like a mandatory military mission, quickly and dispassionately dispensing with her duties. Her sudden transformation should have alarmed him but, by the time she’d divested herself of her uniform and leaned over a stray box to offer herself suggestively, he’d stopped thinking with his brain.

He ran a finger through her folds to make sure she was ready. He was shocked to find her soaking wet, so aroused she quickly started humping his hand in desperation. She gasped when he plunged himself inside all at once without giving her a chance to adjust. He started pistoning much more roughly than usual, driven by the dim notion that she’d been keyed up long before encountering him in the hall.

It was hard and fast and both came quickly. Dee wriggled away before his spasms even stopped, immediately starting about the task of replacing her uniform. He cleaned himself up with his boxers as best as he could while trying to figure out how to break the silence.

“Are you attracted to Apollo?”

His words hung in the air for a few moments.

“Of course not, Billy. Silly boy. It’s you I just frakked in a closet.”

She giggled nervously and Billy sighed. Less than an hour ago he’d most likely destroyed his relationship with his closest remaining friend he was so sure that Dee was incapable of deceiving him like this. But he knew from the tone in her voice she was lying. She’d just frakked him in the closet after practically creaming herself from a simple stroll with the pilot.

“Dee, I don’t think this is…”

She cut him off by kissing his lips roughly and leaning back, a sly smile on her face.

“Let’s get married.”

It was so absurd, so very Dee that Billy had to laugh. The first time she kissed him he’d been stupid enough to believe it was romantic, not a bizarre nervous tic. Now, after months of dealing with her penchant for responding to things she wanted to avoid with various extreme ideas and actions, he wasn’t falling for it. In fact, he realized with sudden clarity, she was the last person in the world he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“That’s an awful idea, Dee. And I’d like to thank you for showing me that. I really hope it works out between you and Lee.”

With that, he opened the door and stepped back into the corridor and was relieved that the pilots were long gone. Dee stepped out a moment later and grabbed his wrist, digging her nails deeply into the skin.

“What was that? One last frak before breaking up with me?” Her voice was a low hiss.

“You’re the one who pulled me in there, all hot and bothered because Starbuck left with Lee. You’re the one who asked me to marry you rather than having to talk about it.”

“Frak you.” She dropped his wrist and leaned in closer, gesturing to some point behind him. “Or frak her. You always chose her anyway.”

She turned and stalked off. Billy closed his eyes and willed himself to turn around as dread settled deep in his stomach. As he’d feared, Laura Roslin was standing not five feet away, a strange look on her face.

Billy quickly decided this was the worst day of his life. He didn’t know what to apologize for first: not believing her, yelling at her, or frakking in a closet during work hours. She didn’t give him time to decide as she was by his side and putting her arm around his shoulders before he could form words.

“Come on,” she said, leading them toward the hangar deck without breaking the connection. “You can drop off the supply reports on Cloud Nine tomorrow morning. Let’s go home instead. I think there’s some chocolate hiding in my desk.”

He looked up and met the president’s gaze. She could have been smug and she most definitely should have been furious but her kind, understanding smile told him the incident in the ward room would not be mentioned again.

“You were right,” he said softly.

“I didn’t want to be.”

He chuckled.

“Well, yeah, about that but I meant the other thing. I really don’t know anything about women.”


End file.
